<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maid For Me by Party Poison (Pretty_Odd)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958837">Maid For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Party%20Poison'>Party Poison (Pretty_Odd)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, I can see you there Dandy, M/M, OC, Smut, enjoy ;), if you notice this tag then hIiiiiiiIiiIiiI, maid outfit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Party%20Poison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stumbles upon photos of his boyfriend wearing a maid outfit.</p><p>He tries to forget, he really does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean/Kazuto Fujiwara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maid For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still a WIP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t as if Dean meant to stumble upon those pictures. He was simply looking for cute and innocent photos of the hero so that he’d have something to look at late hours of the night when he was feeling lonely. But this was a whole different type of photo to look at late at night. At first Dean wasn’t sure how to react to the pictures of his boyfriend in a maid outfit. It certainly wasn’t a thought that had ever crossed his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">At first Dean tried forgetting he ever saw it, but the more he tried to forget the more he remembered. He wasn’t even aware he had begun salivating during the latest villain meeting until little Mika pointed it out. Dean quickly wiped the drool away, playing it off as his venom leaking from his fangs again. The other villains seemed to accept this answer and the focus was drawn off him. Dean tried to listen to the big boss’s plan, he really did but that damn photo was doing things to his mind and his pants. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After a week of silent suffering Dean gave up, he had to confront Kazuto about it. Dean’s smile grew wicked as his eyes lit up with a plan. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t often the villain actually bought things, but if it was for Kazuto he figured the other would appreciate non-stolen items. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">So here he was now, sitting on Kazuto’s bed on his phone. His shopping bag sat by his arm and spread out near his feet was each one of Kazuto’s maid photos. Dean had messaged his boyfriend earlier to leave Alice at her aunt’s house. The plan was all set.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When Kazuto finally arrived home a few hours later, Dean could tell the hero was holding in pent up frustration from the day by the slam of the front door. There was some shuffling in the living room and then footsteps heading towards the bedroom. Dean had to hold back a giggle and appeared indifferent. Kazuto stood in the doorway. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A mixture of emotions crossed the hero’s face in rapid succession; frustration, surprise, lust, realisation and finally -the cherry on top- fear. Dean’s face gave nothing away, he continued to stare at his phone, casually scrolling through reddit.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“...Where did you get those photos?” Kazuto squeaked. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dean looked up at his boyfriend, expressionless. “Just laying around, you should’ve hid them better what if little Alice had found them instead of me? How scandalous,” Dean scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kazuto’s face twisted up in false anger, “THEY WERE AT THE BOTTOM OF AN OLD DRAWER THAT NO ONE HAS OPENED IN YEARS, YOU WOULD’VE HAD TO HAVE SEARCHED THROUGH EIGHT PHOTO ALBUM’S TO FIND THOSE.” Then, quietly the hero added, “I should’ve thrown those away.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Finally Dean breaks character and laughs at Kazuto’s stupid flustered face. The hero then covers his face with his hands, trying to hide the embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think you look hot,” ah yes, subtlety was never one of Dean’s strong points. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Somehow Kazuto’s face gets even redder, the man even mutters out a tiny ‘baka’. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You look hot, and you’ve gotten me all flustered at work all week babe~” Dean sing songs. Kazuto peeks out from behind his hands and at Dean who’s still on the bed, watching him intently. The younger of the two chuckles darkly, he grabs the bag still next to him and throws it at the hero. Kazuto almost falls backwards from the force. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’s this?” Kazuto asks quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why don’t you go to the bathroom and find out? Be a good boy for me yeah?” Dean grins.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kazuto glares, his embarrassment making way for annoyance, “don’t ever call me that again.” And he follows Dean’s orders anyway and heads to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dean can feel his jeans tightening in anticipation, he very nearly almost begins to drool again at the thought. Dean then hears a very muffled, ‘I am not fucking wearing this,’ come from the bathroom. A couple minutes later a very disgruntled Kazuto steps out.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dean whistles, “you look good.” He eyes his boyfriend’s lithe form lined by the black and white outfit he had bought for him. Dean stared at all the lace and frills that so perfectly emphasised Kazuto’s strong frame -it made the hero look almost...soft and innocent. Innocence that Dean was more than willing to take away. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was a reason Dean refused to put his phone down because here Kazuto stood in all his glory. Dean took a photo and smiled, knowing very well he was going to be staring at it later. He finally put his phone down and hopped out of bed, walking over to Kazuto.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why’d you choose the hero career? I think a maid suits you better,” the villain hums, then his eyes darken with lust, “actually... I don’t like sharing my things, so how bout a personal maid?” He doesn’t miss the slight whine that leaves Kazuto’s lips. Dean drags his fangs over his boyfriend’s neck and grazes his ear. His scarred hands run up and down Kazuto’s exposed sides, the fingertips barely brushing over skin. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Dean,” Kazuto breathes. Dean knows he’s in charge tonight when the hero tilts his head, exposing the clear skin of his neck. Dean needs no more prompts, he bites Kazuto’s neck, eliciting a sharp gasp from the man. Kazuto’s mouth falls open and Dean takes the opportunity to kiss him roughly. Their tongues tangled, the cool bite of Dean’s lip piercings making Kazuto groan into his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dean feels a hand snake its way into his hair and tug slightly. He doesn’t need to be told twice, he leads Kazuto to the bed. The two unceremoniously topple over with Kazuto on top, the photos on the end of the bed scatter. Their lips never leave each other, each second that passes they become more hungry, more desperate, eventually even their heated kisses couldn’t satisfy them any longer. They pulled apart, a trail of saliva connecting the two. Dean’s lustful yellow eyes peered into equally-aroused black ones. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The villain continued stroking the hero’s sides. “God you’re beautiful,” Dean says quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So are you,” Kazuto murmurs on Dean’s lips. And Dean’s expression darkens, as though Kazuto was lying to him, as if he can’t quite believe someone could find his scarred messed up body beautiful. But the pure look of adoration in Kazuto’s face completely wipes away those insecurities. Dean grabs Kazuto’s face and pulls him down for another kiss -one slower and much gentler than the last. It was little moments like this that made Dean’s heart ache the most, like they were a real normal couple rather than star-crossed lovers that aren’t destined to be. A villain and a hero, things couldn’t be more wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then Dean feels hands travelling lower and decides the concept of love and morality can be thrown out tonight -just like any other night the two spent together. Kazuto’s hands palm the growing bulge in Dean’s jeans and the villain groans. He shimmies out of them with the help of his boyfriend and the rest of his clothes somehow end up on the floor alongside his jeans and Kazuto’s raunchy photos.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“On your knees,” Dean says rather impatiently, pushing the other man down with force.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kazuto complied and took Dean into his mouth without hesitation. Dean inhaled roughly, his fingers laced through the hero’s soft locks and forced him deeper onto his cock. He relished the feeling of Kazuto’s tongue against every inch of him and mumbled out a mixture of praises and curses. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kazuto’s head moved up and down Dean’s shaft as the villain set the pace to his liking. Tears sprung from Kazuto’s eyes as he tried not to gag. Dean found a sadistic pleasure in the way Kazuto cried around his length. Soon he had both hands roughly grabbing the hero by his black hair. He held the hero still as he began to thrust his hips into the others mouth, using Kazuto to his heart’s content.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mmmph~” Kazuto moaned around him. Dean looked at the mess his boyfriend had become beneath him, tears stained Kazuto’s reddened cheeks. He should be concerned but he knew very well what a little sex deviant Kazuto was, hell, he was probably enjoying this more than he was. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dean slid his dick out of Kazuto’s mouth, the other giving one last lick as it left his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuckin hell Kaz, you’re gonna make me cum early.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And Kazuto preened at that, shooting Dean a proud and smug smile, “is that a challenge?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dean made it his mission to wipe the smug look from his face. He grabbed Kazuto and pulled him onto his lap, he kissed him roughly, desperately. Dean could taste himself on Kazuto’s lips; he wasn’t sure whether to be disgusted or aroused by that, he was too horny to care. Dean fingers brushed over the lace of Kazuto’s outfit. He frowned, realising he was the only one naked. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“As much as I love seeing you in a maid outfit, I like seeing you in nothing more,” Dean growls when Kazuto grinds down onto his crotch.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kazuto peels back the layers of clothing Dean had bought to him, making a show of slowly -teasingly- getting undressed for him. Dean couldn’t help but stroke his cock in an equally teasing matter at the sight, using the saliva left behind from Kazuto as lube. He soon closed his eyes, relishing the pleasure that radiated from his touch, his eyes snapped open again when he felt the bed dip below him. Dean was greeted by the sight of the hero on top of him, looking thoroughly ruined.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“God, the things you do to me,” Kazuto sighs in a raspy voice.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dean smirks, and in a low and sultry voice he whispers, “what do I do to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You annoy me so damn much, you break into my house and-“ Kazuto pauses when he feels a finger pressing at his entrance, he continues, his voice a little shaky, “y-you make me wear this stupid maid outfit. And you’re stupidly handsome-“ Dean slowly pushes a finger in and out of Kazuto, watching his boyfriend’s face carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You gonna continue?” Dean prompts, enjoying Kazuto’s confession.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re insufferable and I hate how much I care about you~” Kazuto’s last word ends in a moan as Dean adds another finger.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Guess I found it,” Dean grins. He presses his fingers hard against the hero’s g-spot, tearing another moan from the man. Dean starts the long process of scissoring his fingers to stretch the hero out so that he’d be able to accomodate his length. As much as Dean wanted to fuck him right now, his own pleasure wasn’t worth hurting Kazuto. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A long drawn out whimper falls from Kazuto’s lips when Dean removes his fingers, and the hero begins to grind down. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“God, let me get the damn lube, I don’t want to hurt you,” Dean groans. But he can feel his already very limited sanity fly out the window each time to hero presses his ass down. Dean quickly grabs some lube from the bedside drawer before he does something stupid. His fingers return to Kazuto’s hole, earning a pleased sound from him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Dean, I’m not going to beg for you but just fuck me already,” Kazuto groans impatiently. Dean knows Kazuto was ready, but the sadistic pleasure he gets from teasing the man was doing wonders to his villainous mind. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know, do you deserve it after hiding those photos from me?” Dean smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shut the fuck up, Dean,” and Kazuto pushes Dean’s fingers out of him and impales himself on Dean’s cock. A loud moan comes out of the both of them. Dean closes his eyes at the tight sensation.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Guess people don’t really try to fuck a pro hero in the ass huh?” Dean tries to sound sarcastic and teasing but his voice was quiet and breathy. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well by the way you’re moaning people don’t seem to fuck you at all,” Kazuto shoots back, black strands of hair falls in his face as he gazes down at his lover.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Actually before you I had- oh, fuck,” Dean’s sentence was cut short by a rather angry Kazuto grinding down. Dean’s snake-like eyes glazed over in pleasure. “Yeah keep doing that,” he moaned.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re mine,” Kazuto growled. The hero’s nails drag sharply down the other man’s chest, causing a pained whine to erupt from Dean’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I-I’m yours,” Dean whimpered, a sound Kazuto has never heard come from the man’s mouth before. And yeah, Kazuto really likes hearing him whimper. Kazuto also noted how quickly Dean had submitted to him and felt a strange satisfaction out of it. To test the waters he clawed at Dean’s chest some more, leaving behind small red marks. Dean whined some more and bucked up into the hero.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“P-Please move Kaz, I...need y-you,” Dean begged, desperately thrusting his hips up into Kazuto’s. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Because you asked so nicely~” Kazuto suddenly moves up and down Dean’s length, drawing a broken moan from the villain. Dean’s eyes squeeze shut at the sensation and his face turns three shades redder. His hands make their way to Kazuto’s hips and grip tightly enough to leave bruises. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kazuto feels a tingle wherever Dean’s hands hold him and he knows the man has activated his quirk. It didn’t hurt but it was definitely enough to draw out a pleasant sensation that only added to the ever growing mountain of arousal. Kazuto moved faster then, the feeling of desperation was catching up to him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And then he cried weakly when Dean held him still, stopping all of Kazuto’s movements.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wh-what?” for a split second Kazuto thought he had done something wrong but then suddenly his body was moving, his back hit the bed and Dean was hovering over the top of him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry Hero, I’m in control now,” Dean smirks. Kazuto wriggles under him but Dean pins the hero’s hands above his head, forcing him to stay still. Dean’s smirk turns into a sadistic grin as he sets a brutal pace, fully bent on using Kazuto’s body for his own pleasure. The sound of skin slapping against skin makes a rhythmic melody, their moans and sighs add to their lustful song.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Harder, faster, more,” Kazuto cried, he was beginning to sound like a broken record with the amount of times those three words left his lips. The hero clenched around Dean’s cock when he hit just the right spot deep inside of him. Dean let out a groan at the feeling and fell forward, angling his hips to aim for the spot that would make the other man see stars. Dean seeks out Kazuto’s mouth for an even deeper kiss in an attempt to muffle out his moans.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tongues met teeth, the kiss was all too messy and rushed but neither cared as they chased their release. Dean wiped the small drops of acid on his hands across Kazuto’s chest before slowly, teasingly, trailing it down the man’s stomach. With one quick motion Dean wrapped his hand around Kazuto’s leaking cock, swirling the precum on top before sliding his hand in time to the fast pace he had set. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kazuto’s mouth fell open at the feeling, Dean smiled and moved his own mouth down to the hero’s neck. His teeth glided across the surface, barely grazing the skin. He nipped at it lightly, careful not to sink his snake fangs into the mans neck. Sighs and pants fell from Kazuto’s mouth like mantra’s of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“D-Dean...” the older whimpered. Dean simply nodded in response, he hooked Kazuto’s legs over his shoulders as his hips and hand move faster. The bed creaked. Their legs wobbled. Dean’s yellow eyes rolled back in pure bliss. Kazuto’s eyes softened with affection. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">One thrust.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dean moaned as he took up an animalistic pace, hammering his hero into the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Two thrusts.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kazuto slammed back on his villain’s cock.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Three thrusts.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dean collapsed onto Kazuto’s chest groaning loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Four thrusts.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kazuto peaked at the feeling of Dean filling his insides. Dean bit down, his fangs unintentionally broke the skin and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Kazuto was too caught up in pleasure to even care about the pain. Their ears were filled with moans and pants as they rode out their orgasms. Kazuto stilled underneath Dean, his hands loosely wandering Dean’s scarred body as if it were the last thing he’ll ever touch. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I...” Dean started, he licked at the wound he had inflicted upon Kazuto’s neck, “fucking...” He buried his head underneath the other man’s chin, “...love you...” he whispered so quietly Kazuto wasn’t sure he’d heard that right.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I love you too,” Kazuto said timidly, as if he wasn’t quite sure it was the right thing to say. Dean hugged him tighter in response, he chuckled lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’s so funny?” Kazuto frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dean looked up to face his boyfriend, “well you won the challenge, you made me come earlier than you did...” he huffs, his voice low and husky, “I aint complaining though.” He lips sought out Kazuto’s for a deep kiss. When the two finally pulled away Kazuto sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please get your dick out of my ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fine, but you’re having a shower with me,” Dean grinned as he jumped out of bed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I can do that,” Kazuto said as he walked past Dean, the man’s hips swaying hypnotically.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dean smiled warmly, his eyes following Kazuto to the bathroom. He loves that man, he really does. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Maybe, if things had been different they could’ve had a normal life. Dean wonders what that would be like sometimes; if he hadn’t been a villain. Would he have met Kazuto? Probably not. If this was the only reality he met Kazuto in then he wouldn’t change it for the world. They might not be a match made in heaven, but Kazuto sure was made for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>